


He made me happy again

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, beomjun - Freeform, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: Soobin was dating beomgyu for 2 years until one day he kisses someone who wasn’t his boyfriend. He finally tells beomgyu and he breaks up with him. Only for yeonjun to be there for beomgyu and slowly starts falling for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 51





	He made me happy again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first time writing a short au so I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> I finally edited it!! I hope it’s a little better now!! <3

Soobin takes a deep breath “I’m sorry gyu, I didn’t mean to kiss him. It was an accident.” He looks up slowly at the younger that is beside him. “You don’t have to apologize hyung.... but I think it’s best if we breakup.” He looks up and gives him a gentle smile but inside he wants to burst out crying. He gets up from the bench before the tears come out and looks to the side letting out a shaky breath and looks at him. Soobin can see that his eyes getting watery and stands up to hug him but beomgyu backs away. “I’ll leave first then.... bye hyung I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” He turns away and starts running home ignoring soobin calling out his name. Soobin stands there watching him run, he looks down to the floor and sits back down. He whispers “I’m sorry that I kissed someone that wasn’t you...” He looks up and wipes his tears away. 

♡︎♥︎♡︎

The next morning beomgyu wakes up to get ready for school. After he finished getting dressed he looks in the mirror and is thankful his eyes aren’t that red. He brushes his teeth and when he's done he grabs his backpack and heads to school. He arrives before his best friends taehyun and Kai get there. He waits at football field for them while scrolling through his Instagram. While scrolling he sees soobin posted a photo with the caption “I’ll miss you but I hope we can still be friends.” He clicks on his profile and notices he deleted all their photos together. He looks up trying not to cry and goes to his own profile to delete all their photos too. He turns off his phone and takes a deep breath. 

“Hey I didn’t know you would come to school this early.” He looks back and sees that it’s taehyun. He lets out a laugh as he takes a seat next to him. “How are you holding up hyung?” He says as he links their arms together. “I’m doing okay.” He tells the younger and gives him a soft smile. “Let’s start walking to first period.” He says as he pulls beomgyu by the arm and laughs. They start making plans for after school, as they walk into the classroom and they take their seat in the back. He can hear some people talking about his and soobins breakup saying “why did they break up?” “Did one of them do something?” “Did one of the find someone better.” Taehyun notices how beomgyu looked uncomfortable with some people talking about it. “Don’t listen to them hyung.” He says as he grabs his hand and smiles. He gives him a smile back and that’s when Kai walks into the classroom and goes to his seat behind taehyun “hey hyungs sorry I’m late again.” They both tell him how it’s okay and not to worry about it. He hears his ringtone go off so he flips it over, he clicked on it and he sees someone sent him a dm on twitter. He rereads it 2 times and still couldn’t believe it.

“Hey beomgyu this is yeonjun hyung, I know we don’t really talk but I heard what happened between you and soobin. I know it’s not any of my business but if you ever need a hug or someone to talk to I’m here for you.” A lot of things are going through his mind “why is Choi Yeonjun texting him?” “Did he find out what happened and feel pity towards him?” The teacher walks in and that snaps him out of it and he puts his phone away. After 3 periods it’s finally lunch and beomgyu, taehyun, and Kai go towards their locker to put their books away. They start making jokes and are talking about what they should eat. While walking he hears his name being called out. He turns around and it’s Yeonjun, the caption of the basketball team, the most loved senior this year. “Hey, I tried texting you on twitter. I asked someone for your username if that was okay?” He says and he is now standing in front of beomgyu.

“Oh, yeah I’m sorry I was going to reply but my teacher walked in so I had to put my phone away.” The senior gives him a gentle smile he looks at his 2 best friends “Is it okay if I can hang out with beomgyu today for lunch?” Kai and Taehyun say at the same time “of course it’s okay! Bye beomgyu hyung! We’ll see you later!” And they both start running. He looks at the senior and tells him “why did you text me earlier if we never talked before, hyung?” They are walking to sit beside a tree in the back of the school. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know break ups are hard and all so I just wanted to be a shoulder for you if you needed one.”

♡︎♥︎♡︎

A little over 2 months had passed by, yeonjun and beomgyu had been getting more closer everyday. Yeonjun had developed a crush on him. Falling for his hazel eyes, soft brown fluffy hair, sweet honey voice, his loud laugh. He fell hard... but he wants to wait until the time is right to confess. Yeonjun has a basketball game in 3 days and he is scared to tell beomgyu if he can go and show support. They are beside each other in the back of the library and yeonjun scoots closer and whispers “hey baby bear, I have a basketball game coming up in 3 days. Do you think you and your friends can come? Come be my good luck charm, yeah?” Every single time he calls him baby bear it makes his stomach do all these tricks... something he only felt a long time ago. 

He also started falling for the older too but was to scared to break what they had. So he never said how he feels. Beomgyu feels his ears getting warm when he says if he can be his good luck charm. Yeonjun notices and starts playing with his dangling earring and whispers “cute” beomgyu looks at him smiling “Yes, we’ll be there.” He grabs yeonjun hand and holds it as he continues studying. Yeonjun looks up and sees soobin sitting on the other side looking at them. He takes a huge breath and lets go of his hand and moves a little to the side. Before beomgyu can ask if something is wrong yeonjun takes off his varsity jacket (one that has his name and number on) and puts it on around beomgyu and sits back down. “Put your arms in it baby bear.” He said while smiling at him. He does as he is told.

He smiles and his ears start getting red again. Yeonjun grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles and tells him to go back to studying. He does as he is told without the smile leaving his face. Yeonjun looks up to see soobin looking at him and making a sour face at him. He looks away and continues doing his own thing. When it’s time to go beomgyu gets up and stretches “I have to go to Taehyuns house today. His parents are gone so he wants me and Kai to go over and spend the night.” He says as he starts putting everything away. “That’s fine, cub I can take you there.” Yeonjun tells him as he puts his backpack on. “It’s okay, jjunie. They’re outside the school waiting for me.” Beomgyu tells him as he grabs his hyungs hands. “Ahhh okay but text me when you get there, okay?” He says in a sweet voice that makes beomgyu melt. “I promise and I’m keeping the jacket until your game in 3 days. Bye hyung” he says as he gives him a quick kiss on his cheek and runs out the door.

Yeonjun just chuckles to himself and as he walks out the library to go to his locker he hears a voice behind him “What are you doing with beomgyu, yeonjun hyung?” He doesn’t even have to turn around to know if it’s soobin.. he knows. “It’s not any of your business soobin you and him aren’t together anymore.” He closes his locker and walks away. “so what...? You’re just going to go and ask him to be your boyfriend.” Soobin says as he starts walking behind the older. “Yes, I am.... I’m going to ask him to be mine.” Soobin stops walking and stays still, yeonjun continues.

“You hurt him soobin and I helped him pick up the broken pieces you left with the help of taehyun and hyuka. While you were moving on I’ve been waiting till he’s ready to trust again and I’ll keep on waiting because he’s worth it. You don’t get to come back into his life like nothing happened. You can’t go back and tell him you want him again. No Choi Soobin, you don’t get to do that to someone kind, loving, and soft as beomgyu.” He shouts at him as he turns around and sees soobin standing there. “I know, I hurt him and I can deal with the consequence to what I did. But I do want him back and I’m going to ask him out again. I want to regain his trust.” Yeonjun will be lying if he didn’t overthink the last part. “You do as you want soobin but I know he won’t go back to you.” He says and walks out of the school and goes inside his car and starts it. Leaving Soobin standing there in the hallway.

♡︎♥︎♡︎

Beomgyu, taehyun, and hyuka finally get to taehyuns house. He unlocks the door and they all get in and take off their shoes and throw themselves on the couch. Hyuka gets the remote and starts finding something to watch. Taehyun locks the door and lays down on the couch the opposite side of beomgyu “I’ll order the pizza right now.” They both say okay and while taehyuns on the phone he texts yeonjun to let him know he got here safe. One minute later he responds telling him to be safe and that they’ll see each other on Monday at school. He smiles and puts his phone down he looks up and sees taehyun looking at him and laughing. “What!” Yells beomgyu to taehyun he just shakes his head and says “nothing just the smell of you being whipped for yeonjun hyung.” Beomgyu gets a couch pillow and throws it at him. He catches it and starts laughing harder. He already knows this whole night these two are going to tease him for his crush on yeonjun hyung. 

♡︎♥︎♡︎

Beomgyu and hyuka left taehyuns house around the afternoon the next day. Hyuka was telling beomgyu about this new guitar he wanted to buy but didn’t know yet. Then the conversation switched and they started making bad jokes to see who would laugh first (It was hyuka who laughed first) they go their own way and beomgyu gives him a hug and tells him to text him when he gets home. The younger says of course and starts walking away. He waits till he sees hyuka all the way down the street crossing the road then he goes inside. He asks if anyone is home while he is taking off his shoes and when he doesn’t hear a response he just goes straight to his room. He throws his bag to the side of the room. He lays down on his bed and puts the covers around him. “Maybe I’ll just take a little nap. After hyuka texts me” Beomgyu thinks to himself as he starts playing some games on his phone and about 20 minutes later hyuka texts him that he got home and he responds to it and puts his phone down. 

He closes his eyes and goes to sleep. 3 hours have passed and there’s someone ringing the door bell and that wakes him up. He gets up and goes to see who it is, he lets out a small gasp and he opens the door. The person is soaking wet because it started to rain when he was asleep. “hyung, what are you doing here in the rain?” He says as he looks up and sees yeonjun and pulls him inside. “I’ll go grab a towel wait here.” He says as he runs upstairs. He comes back and wraps a towel around him. “Here, you must be cold hyung.” He says as he is whipping his face with a smaller towel he got. Yeonjun lets out a small thank you. “I left clothes for you in my restroom upstairs. Go get dried up and come back down okay? I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Says beomgyu. “Okay, I’ll be back.” Yeonjun said as he starts walking up the stairs. Beomgyu starts making the hot chocolate and when it’s done he tries to make it look pretty. He puts whip cream and small marshmallows on it. He carries both of them to the living room and sits down waiting for him.

Yeonjun comes down after an hour and takes a seat next to beomgyu. He takes a sip from the drink “it tastes good.” He whispers. Instead of sitting down looking straight beomgyu sits down criss cross and is facing yeonjun and and starts playing with his hair. “Why did you come here walking in the rain, hyung?” He says in a soft voice. “I need to tell you some thing beomgyu...” he takes a deep breath and looks at him “I... I have a crush on you beomgyu, I like everything about you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you can make anyone happy in the blink of an eye. Those soft brown eyes you have, the ones I can get lost in.” He takes a pause and looks at him “Be mine, please. I want to be the one that makes you happy, I want you to go to me when you feel sad. I want to know that if I have a bad day I can just go to you and rant. I want to show you off.... please baby bear.... be my boyfriend.” Beomgyu stops playing with his hair and pulls him into a hug making yeonjun land on top of him. Beomgyu can’t control his smile “yes hyung I’ll be your boyfriend.” He whispers to him. Yeonjun lets out a laugh and puts his arms on both sides of beomgyu head. “You look so beautiful, baby bear.”

The look at each other with the biggest smile on both of their faces. “Is it okay if I can kiss you?” He says as he is looking at beomgyu. The younger nods his head smiling and he starts getting close until they both can feel each other’s breath. Yeonjun closes the small gap they had and kisses him. It started off slow at first testing it out. Beomgyu puts his hands in yeonjuns hair and starts pulling it softly. He pulls him closer if that’s even possible. Yeonjun moves one of his hands to put it around one of gyu cheeks. The kiss starts getting a little more intense. They both feel how perfectly their lips go together. They are both lost in the kiss and forgot about their surroundings. He slides his tongue on the bottom of beomgyu lip making him gasp. He slips his tongue inside and it moves into a different type of kiss. Yeonjun pulls away for air and looks at him. He sees how red his lips are and he traces over them with his thumb. They both start leaning their foreheads on each other smiling. He starts pushing beomgyus hair back and whispers “mine” beomgyu looks at him with a soft look and says “yours.” They go up to beomgyu room to cuddle. Yeonjun starts playing with gyus hair as he falls back to sleep next to him.

♡︎♥︎♡︎

The next morning beomgyu wakes up and notices that yeonjun isn’t next to him. He checks his phone and saw that he had texted him saying that he had to go basketball practice and that he’ll call him after. He responds to it and says “okay, good luck!” He gets up to take a shower. After he gets ready he texts the group chat and sees if you want to go to the arcade. They all agree that they will meet there in 1 hour. Beomgyu is on his way walking there and once he gets there he sits down and waits for his friends to get here. Once they get there they start playing games and after a while they sit down to order food. The food comes and they start eating and talking about random things. Once there’s a good silence he tells the two the news. 

“So like, yeonjun hyung came over last night and asked me to be his boyfriend.” He said and they look at him like if he’s joking but they see how red his ears get from talking about it. “Finally! It felt like forever!” Says hyuka. “Yeah, everyone could always feel the tension between the two of you.” Taehyun says while laughing. Of course hyuka and taehyun throw in a couple more jokes, teasing the oldest. “But in all seriousness I’m happy for you, beomgyu hyung. It’s been a while and I’m happy that you found someone that likes you for you, and that was patiently waiting till you were ready for another relationship. But if he hurts you I’ll hurt him.” Taehyun tells him. They all laugh and they continue eating. It starts getting late and they have school the next day so they decided to go home. Beomgyu gets home changes into comfortable clothes and lays down in bed. He gets a call from yeonjun and smiles before answering it. “Hey, babe how was practice?” He says to him. “It was okay, cub. I just got home.” They continue talking until they both fall asleep still on the line with each other.

♡︎♥︎♡︎ 

The next day beomgyu woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He was getting ready and after he finishes he puts on his boyfriend’s varsity jacket. He gets his backpack and goes downstairs. He made himself a quick sandwich then left his house and started walking to school. When he got to school he was sitting at the bleachers on his phone like always. Someone came from behind him “Hey, is it okay if I sit here?” He looked and saw who it was. “Oh, umm... yeah sure.” He took a seat behind him, him and soobin haven’t talked since they day they broke up 2 months ago. There was an awkward silence until beomgyu spoke up “why did you want to sit here, hyung?” He didn’t want to turn back and look at him. He may have been over soobin already but that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t miss their random talks at night. “I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for what happened that night... I wanted to give us another chance but I didn’t have the courage to tell you.” This time beomgyu turns his head “I told you, you don’t have to apologize, hyung.” He takes a pause and looks to the front “but I’m with yeonjun hyung now.... he makes me happy. He’s been there since the first day I got to school heartbroken.” There was a long silence after he said that. Soobin let out a big breath “I figured, I mean you look at him like he’s your whole world. The way you used to look at me”he chuckles to himself “When I’m by my locker and I see you both in the hallways you always have this big smile on your face. I’m happy you found someone gyu. Even if it’s not me..... I hope one day we can both be friends.” He says as he looks at the ground. “I hope so too.” He whispers. Beomgyu phone vibrated and he saw that yeonjun had texted him saying he’s in front of the school with food and boba for them and beomgyus friends. 

He responds saying he’s on his way. “Umm... yeonjun hyung is waiting for me in the front of the school.... I’ll see you in 4th period or at the basketball game tonight if you end up going. Don’t be scared to say Hi to me. There’s no hard feeling between us. I hope we can be friends, hyung.” He says as he gives him a big smile and walks away. He sees yeonjun right there sitting under a tree. He runs to him from behind “hey babe” he says as he gives him a kiss on his cheek. He takes a seat next to him. Yeonjun sees him wearing his jacket and pulls him closer. “Hey, baby bear you look beautiful today.” He said to him as he pulls him in for a kiss. They both start smiling into the kiss until they hear someone clear their throat. They both pull away and beomgyu hides his face in yeonjuns neck. It was hyuka and taehyun they both let out a laugh as they take a seat in front of them. Yeonjun smiles big as he hands everyone a waffle and boba. They just sit there laughing and making jokes.

Yeonjun looks at beomgyu while he’s laughing at something hyuka said and can’t help but think how lucky he got. He kisses the top of his head and puts his arm around him and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! :)


End file.
